drakensang_bulgariafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Празник в средата на зимата
Файл:Празник в средата на зимата (банер).jpg Прогрес и награди ОБЩО ДРАКЪНИ: Файл:Drak14.png 750 Shop | | |} |} Описание на събитието *Побеждавайте достойни противници и събирайте Захарно цвекло. *Снежните човеци (намират се само в пущинаците) ще ви дадат определено количество Снежна есенция срещу 1х Захарно цвекло. *Използвайте 7x Захарно цвекло, за да влезете в картата на събитието - Зимен връх (влиза се от Кингсхил). *Използвайте 12x Захарно цвекло, за да влезете в картата на събитието на степен на трудност от Болезнено, Мъчително, Смъртоносно, и Адско I, II и III. *Използвайте 12x Захарно цвекло и 140x Парче от адски път, за да влезете в режим на трудност Адско IV. *Събирайте Медени бисквити, за да завършите събитието. *Събирайте и отваряйте подаръците, които ще намирате, докато побеждавате чудовища. *Победете боса на събитието Майстор Лапа използвайки Снежна есенция. Снежни човеци Снежните човеци могат да бъдат открити в подземията. Ще ви се сторят малко странни, защото нямат... носове. Но захарното цвекло ще свърши идеална работа. Кликвайте на снежните човеци, за да им дадете Захарно цвекло, което да използват за нос. В замяна те ще ви дадат определено количество Снежна есенция (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x или 100x). В пущинаците винаги има 8 снежни човеци. След като кликнете на тях те изчезват и се появяват отново след 6 мин. Само играчът, който кликва на снежен човек ще получи снежна есенция, дори и ако играе в група. Дропът е индивидуален за всеки играч, така че всеки, който кликне на снежен човек ще получи снежна есенция. Местоположения на снежните човеци Дива гора= |-|Слифмуър= |-|Тролската клисура= |-|Горящо крайбрежие= |-|Торстронд= |-|Желязната гора= Мистрас= |-|Корабно гробище= |-|Сърцето на Атлантида= |-|Небелграт= |-|Гръмовната земя= |-|Падината на здрача= |-|Нахуатлан= |-|Голямата пустиня= Зимна пещера NOTE: Available from 06.12.2017 Посещавайте всеки ден зимната пещера, за да отваряте по един подарък. Но внимавайте - преди да отворите подаръка трябва да победите дневния страж! Дневни награди от зимната пещера Ден 1= *2x Gingerbread Gremlin *1x Зимните монети на Фестос |-|Ден 2= *20x Draken |-|Day 3= *15x Lock Pick |-|Day 4= *10x Universal Healing Potion |-|Day 5= *250x Ancient Wisdom *2x Amphorae Key |-|Day 6= *2x Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake |-|Day 7= *3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 8= *1x Golden Present |-|Day 9= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 10= *999x Essence of War |-|Day 11= *400x Snow Essence |-|Day 12= *50x |-|Day 13= *4x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 14= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 15= *2x Golden Present |-|Day 16= *100x Draken |-|Day 17= *999x Essence of Destruction |-|Day 18= *500x Ancient Wisdom *3x Amphorae Key |-|Day 19= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 20= *2x Golden Present *3x Violet Present *4x Blue Present |-|Day 21= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 22= *2x Sworderdoodle |-|Day 23= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 24= *20x Lockpick |-|Day 25= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 26= *5x Festival Fireworks *5x Battery of Festival Fireworks Куестове Кралица Антония: *Най-големият подарък Фестос: *The Biggest Present (RE) Drake, Soldier of Misfortune *A Treasure of the Summit Семейството на зимното джудже: завършвай куестовете им, за да получаваш Медени бисквити. *Зимна история (куест на Зимното джудже) *Ледената принцеса (куест на сестрата на зимното джудже) *Майстор на снега (куест на чичото на джуджето) *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Съберете 1500 от Зимните монети на Фестос, за да отворите Големият подарък в Кингсхил. Забележка: Големият подарък може да бъде отворен само веднъж. Съдържание: * Легендарно оборудване x3 * Руна на ускорението * Руна на твърдостта * Скъпоценност за увеличаване на стойността * Зимен северен елен * Позлатено листо от детелина x3 * Отвъдници x5000 * Дракъни x1000 Предмети от събитието Зимен връх Влезте в Зимния връх през Кингсхил. Изисквания за вход: *Нормално - 7x Захарно цвекло *Болезнено, Мъчително, Смъртоносно, Адско I, Адско II, Адско III - 12x Захарно цвекло *Адско IV - 12x Захарно цвекло и 100x Парче от адски път Мини-босове Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. Всички мини-босове пускат медени бисквити и подаръци. Качеството и количеството на медените бисквити и подаръците са на случаен принцип и зависят от трудностите на картата. Майстор Лапа Майстор Лапа е главният бос на събитието. Точките му живот зависят от степента на трудност на картата, както и от броя на играчите в групата. Ако член на групата влезе в Зимния връх след като другите членове са започнали да атакуват Майстор Лапа, той ще възстанови напълно точките си живот, затова бъдете внимателни. За да нанасяте щети на боса използвайте само Снежна есенция, тъй като той е имунизиран към атаките с останалите видове есенции. Плячката от Майстор Лапа зависи от степента на трудност на картата. Подаръци Отваряйте подаръците, за да получавате различни награди. Всички обикновени чудовища, шампиони, и мини-босове, има шанс да пуснат подаръци от всички цветове. Шансът за златист подарък е най-голям от Майстор Лапа . * Зелен подарък * Син подарък * Лилав подарък * Златист подарък Възможни награди от подаръците: * Монети * Отвъдници * Захарно цвекло * Снежна есенция * Костюм на снежен човек (изразходва се) * Костюм на гном в средата на зимата (изразходва се) * Хвърляне на снежна топка (изразходва се) * Правене на снежен човек (изразходва се) * Прастаро познание * Легендарен предмет (оръжие или предмет за допълнителна ръка) Предизвикателства 682px Ужасът на Кранпарус (1/3)= 8th - 12th December *90 Радост на фестивала в средата на зимата = 15 *125 Радост на фестивала в средата на зимата = Снежна есенция x999 *240 Радост на фестивала в средата на зимата = Snow White Dye x4 *260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Sworderdoodle x3 *695 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Solstice Star *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x10 *1330 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1620 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gnome Beard *1880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Общо = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Ужасът на Кранпарус (2/3)= 21st - 26th December *150 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Pitch Black x4 *505 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *830 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x15 *1300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag *1395 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 30 *1585 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1890 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Keeper of the Balance *2125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover *2560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Solstice Moon & Achievement #2 Общо = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Ужасът на Кранпарус (3/3)= 27th December - 1st January *355 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x3 *420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1800 *880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *965 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *1260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x2 *1350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x 25 *1760 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *2005 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Mighty Spirit Guard x20 *2250 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crakow Shoes *2675 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x6 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 65 *3200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 70 *3300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Общо = file:drak14.png 305 Когато предизвикателствата са започнали ще имате достъп до Скривалището на Кранпарус. За да влезете в него трябва да победите Майстор Лапа в Зимен връх. Степента на трудност в Скривалището на Кранпарус съответства на трудността, на която сте избрали да влезете в Зимен връх. Например, ако искате да влезете в Скривалището на Кранпарус на режим Адско III, трябва да влезете в Зимен връх също на Адско III. Скривалището на Кранпарус Главна цел: Побеждавайте Кранпарус и събирайте Зимните монети на Фестос. Втора цел:Спасете отвлечените от Кранпарус деца, като отваряте клетките и събирате Радост на фестивала в средата на зимата. Скривалището на Кранпарус е обхванато от студ. За да стигнете до него е необходимо да застанете на безопасните зони, където ще можете да се спасите от ледената омраза на Кранпарус. Има два вида безопасни зони: *'Безопасни убежища със запалени факли' - По пътя към Кранпарус ще видите безопасни убежища със запалени факли. Можете да ги използвате за неутрализиране на ледената омраза. *'Огнени клетки' - За да създадете безопасна зона трябва да запалите огнените клетки. За да го направите се нуждаете от 20px Зимна цепеница, която можете да закупите от магазина за 200. Имайте предвид, че когато светлината от запалените клетки изчезне, това повече няма да бъде безопасна зона! Всички клетки, в които се намират отвлечените от Кранпарус деца пускат 12x Радост на фестивала в средата на зимата при всички предизвикателства, както и при всички трудности. След като победите Кранпарус имате ограничено време, за което трябва да спасите всички деца (да кликнете на всички клетки). Предизвикателство #1 Предизвикателство #2 Предизвикателство #3 Жълти кръгове - безопасни зони 15px - Клетки с отвлечените деца Предизвикателство #1 Трудност: Нормално - Адско IV Изисквано ниво: 15-55 Монети: 3x Зимните монети на Фестос Време за отваряне на клеткие: 120 сек. Предизвикателство #2 Трудност: Нормално - Адско IV Изисквано ниво: 15-55 Монети: 7x Зимните монети на Фестос Време за отваряне на клетките: 240 сек. Предизвикателство #3 Трудност: Нормално - Адско IV Изисквано ниво: 15-55 Монети: 10x Зимните монети на Фестос Време за отваряне на клетките: 360 сек. Съкровищата на Кранпарус Ще бъде обновено Кранпарус може да ви даде следните уникални предмети: Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-55). Event Achievements Скрити прасенца Скритите прасенца могат да бъдат открити на Зимния връх (всички трудности). Всяко прасенце пуска 10х 25pxмедени бисквити. Карта 1 (Green)= |-|Карта 2 (Purple) = |-|Карта 3 (Red) = |-|Карта 4 (Yellow) = Категория:Събития